A Tweaked Christmas Carol
by CityBS
Summary: When Joey finds out that Seto is a total Scrooge at Christmas, will what he, Yugi and Yami decide to do shock the poor billionaire into the Christmas Spirit? (PG13 for lang, mm suggestive situations.)
1. The Idea

**A Tweaked Christmas Carol**

_Warning: male/male 'situations' and suggestion._

It was actually snowing.  Outside on the lawns of the Kaiba estate, a giant snowball fight was going on.  Seto Kaiba stayed inside his mansion at a window, looking out at the snow-covered landscape and the scene of the teens outside having fun.  Dressed in a black turtleneck and slacks, he certainly didn't look very festive or in the Christmas spirit.

He narrowed his eyes as Tristan threw a snowball that hit Mokuba square in the face, growling.  He'd get the punk for that later… he had warned them to be gentle with his little brother.  He sipped at the mug of hot cider he held in his right hand, in a foul mood because of the cold weather.  He _hated_ the cold.

The CEO kept watch at his window, not getting enough incentive to go out and stop the snow war on the grounds of his mansion and content with just observing.  Yes, he could see them all out there.  Wait.  Where was Joey?  Growing a little worried over the disappearance of his puppy, he set down his mug, then pressed his hands to the bottom of the windowsill and pulled up, opening it.

"Hey!  Where's Joey!" he yelled, sticking his head outside.  Damn, but it was cold…

Ryou turned to look at him and grinned mischievously.  Not a normal thing to see on the white-haired boy's face.  Kaiba started to get suspicious.  "Where is he, you little twerps!?  Don't make me come out there!"

Suddenly, Kaiba was grabbed around the waist from behind by two strong arms and was slung over someone's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.  Well, a _sexy sack of potatoes, at least.  The billionaire let out a yelp and then growled, recognizing the body of his captor.  "Put me down, puppy."_

Joey grinned over his shoulder and clicked his tongue a few times.  "Ya know, Seto, Mokuba was right.  You get even grumpier around the holidays."

The blond ignored his boyfriend's protests and walked to the front door of the mansion, kicking it open.  Not wanting to hurt Joey, Kaiba didn't fight back too much.  However, his face turned faintly red when he heard laughter from the people outside as he was carried down the front steps.

"Joey!  Let go of me this instant!"

"Sure thing, Kaib, you need ta cool off anyway…" Joey said slyly, and obeyed.

..Dropping Seto right into a snow bank.  "I'll get you for this, mutt," the billionaire growled, his teeth already chattering as he got to his feet slowly.  Joey's smile faded a little.  "Seriously, Seto, you need ta lighten up a bit.  It's almost Christmas, after all."

"I hate Christmas."

Hearing that choice comment, Yugi trotted over bundled to twice his normal size in snow clothes.  "Buuuf evvfr'yone luffs 'Rissmass," the young duelist said through three scarves.  Seto shivered from the cold and flicked snow off of his body with a disgusted look.  "Bah.  Christmas is for the weak," he muttered, before stomping back towards the front door.

Joey frowned.  He'd never been near Kaiba when it was almost Christmas before, and he wasn't very happy with the way his boyfriend was behaving.  Behind him, Mokuba sighed.  "He's like that every year.  You'll get used to it, Joey," said the black-haired boy quietly before walking off to join Ryou in hurling snowballs at Bakura.

The door slammed shut as Kaiba retreated back to his nice, warm mansion.  Yugi frowned sadly and looked down at the ground, his spirit dampened for the time being.  But he was distracted by the conversation going on behind him between Tristan and Serenity.

"Yes, and the three ghosts come and convince Scrooge to change his ways!"

"Really?  That's such a nice story, Tristan!  Thank you for telling me about it!"

Joey, who had also heard it, got an impish look on his face as he glanced down at Yugi.  "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Yug?"

___

City: *wearing a reindeer-antler hat* R&R, please!  I'm getting into the Christmas spirit now!  Was motivated to do this fic!

Marik: *wrapped up in blinking Christmas lights* Augh!  They burn, they burn! *writhes*

City: …Ignore him.  He went all Scroogey with Seto.  Said that Egypt was better off without the Christian holidays. *huffs*

Seto: Bah humbug.

Joey: Merry Christmas to you too, sweetie! *kisses Seto*

Seto: Maybe it _will_ be merry…

City: *shoos them off* As always, the earliest reviewers will get into the Reviewers' Corner.  We all know how psychotically fast I update when I'm inspired.

Bakura: It's scary.  Don't encourage her.  Please!?

City: Shush!  Anyway, you all can reach my by the following:

            Email: CityBS2003@yahoo.com

            AIM: CityBS2003

            Website: www.angelfire.com/ego2/citybs

I'm always happy to hear back from you folks, so don't be shy!  Just pounce me if you see me on!  Give me ideas, suggestions, criticism, whatever!


	2. The Beginnings

A Tweaked Christmas Carol 

Chapter Two: The Beginnings

_Warning: male/male 'situations' and suggestion._

It had taken some convincing, but Yami and Yugi had finally gotten the rest of their 'ghosts' into the idea.  Of course, Bakura and Malik just agreed to do it after the fact that at it was a perfect opportunity to mess with Seto's head was pointed out by a grinning Yami.  And Pegasus was in it just to get back at 'Kaiba-boy'.

Currently, the three spirits, Pegasus, and Yugi were huddled outside of the Kaiba mansion next to the garage, where they couldn't be seen.  "This is COLD, Motou," Malik hissed, rubbing his bare arms and trying to find some warmth.  "You should've dressed warmer, Malik," Bakura replied for Yugi.  The albino himself was in a heavy black coat that fit his assigned 'character' well.  He was going to be first, but he didn't need to be happy about it.

Inside the mansion, which was being heated all over on Seto's orders, Joey was searching for his lover.  He couldn't find the tall brunette anywhere… darn stupid huge mansions.  He heard yelling, and ducked behind a doorway.

"GET OUT!  You're FIRED!"

A man ran by, closely pursued by a thrown wine glass that would have struck his head if he hadn't ducked in time.  Joey winced; Seto was obviously in a bad mood.  The poor victim of his koi's wrath staggered out the front door and out into the snow.

Peeking his head out, Joey saw Kaiba sitting on a couch with a glass of wine beside him.  The CEO was wearing a scowl, and his brows were furrowed in anger.  "Hey, Set… Why'd you fire that guy?  I liked him," the blond said softly, not wanting to ignite Seto's temper.

"He annoyed me about bonuses too much."

Joey frowned.  Seto usually didn't fire people over things as small and unimportant as that.  He walked over to the couch and sat down next to the billionaire with a slightly upset expression. "I don't know why ya don't like this time of year, Seto, but ya really shouldn't take it out on everyone else."

He didn't get a reply.

Scooting closer to Kaiba, Joey wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck and hugged him gently.  The object of his affections grunted and sat back a bit more on the couch.  Joey traced circles on Seto's chest with a finger, smiling again.  "I've got your gift already.  I think you'll like it."

_/Gift?  Oh, yes.  Christmas gift,/ Kaiba thought after a moment of confusion.  "You didn't have to do that, puppy.  I've got everything I need already."  At t hat, the blond pouted cutely.  "But I wanted to get it for you, Seto."_

They bantered a little until it was time for Joey to leave, and the brunette was sorry to see him go.  But, of course, he didn't let that be known.  It wouldn't do well for his image if anyone knew that he had weaknesses.

But Joey didn't go home.  Instead, he walked back around to the garage of Kaiba's mansion, meeting up with the other conspirators.  "You took long enough!" Malik hissed, his teeth chattering.  "Heh, sorry.  Seto and I got a bit sidetracked," the other blond replied, blushing faintly.

Yami chuckled, and Bakura smirked.  "Are we ready to do this or not?" the albino asked, rubbing his hands together.  Joey looked at his watch.  "Give Seto time to get his nightly drink… in five minutes, we can start."

Five minutes later, inside the mansion, Kaiba set down his mug.  He pulled his silk robe tighter around himself, scowling at the chill that came from the window of the kitchen.  "Bah.  I hate this time of year," the CEO muttered, moving out of the kitchen and down the halls towards his bedroom.

Mokuba wasn't around; his little brother had decided to sleep over at Yugi's.  That didn't bother Seto much, he preferred being alone.  Well, actually, it _did bother him, but he wouldn't admit it to even himself.  Seto Kaiba needed no one._

He opened the door to his large room and shut it quietly, then moving over to his king-sized bed.  He pulled back the sheets and slipped under the covers, pulling a heavy comforter up on top of him.  "All lights off," he snapped, and the voice-activated lighting system shut down the lighting of the mansion, leaving the billionaire in almost total darkness.

He rested back against the pillows and tried to sleep, but found that he couldn't.  To amuse himself, he looked at the pattern of his window that the moonlight created over his bedspread, taking in all of the angles and doing equations in his head from his estimates.

There was suddenly a loud crash, and he shot up into a sitting position.  "Light on," he hissed, and the lights in his room came to life.  Reaching under his pillow, the slightly nervous Kaiba pulled out a pistol and pistol clip.  Loading it as he moved, he slipped back out of bed and stalked over to his door, yanking it open.

His eyes strained in the darkness, trying to see if there was an intruder in his mansion.  Not hearing or seeing anything else, he berated himself for being so jumpy and unloaded the gun, turning around.

He came face-to-face with Yugi.

The billionaire jumped back in surprise, and then scowled.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MOTOU!?" he barked, trying to regain his composure.  "I'm not Motou, Seto Kaiba.  I am the spirit of Christmas," said the small boy.  Seto scowled.  "Get out of my house, twerp, I'm not in the mood."

"You will be visited by three ghosts tonight, Kaiba.  They will each appear at the sound of a bell."

Fine.  Yugi was probably sleepwalking or something, so Kaiba decided to play along… to an extent.  "Three ghosts, bells, whatever.  I got it, now leave!"

The spiky-haired teen smiled mysteriously and nodded.  There was a flash of light, and Seto lifted his arm to shield his eyes.  When he lowered it, Yugi was gone.  Spooked, Kaiba just shook his head and went back to his bed, but put the pistol on his night table, near enough for him to grab.  _/Stupid brat… I'll deal with him in the morning./_

Back outside, under Seto's window, Yugi was being lowered carefully back down.  "Nice job, hikari," Yami whispered, giving Yugi a quick hug.  The smaller boy beamed and then grinned at Bakura.  "Your turn.  It's almost eleven o' clock," said Yugi in a happy whisper.

The tomb robber smirked back, twining his hands together in anticipation.  "This is going to be fun… I'm so happy Mokuba let me into his mind so I could do this properly."

The silver-haired man next to him grinned and handed Bakura a small microphone to place into his ear.  "Use that, and I'll guide with Kaiba-boy's thoughts," he said, dropping it into the shorter man's hand.  An evil smile crossed the spirit's lips and he fixed it in place, and then pulled his coat tighter around him.  "How much longer?"

"Ten minutes, Bakura," answered Malik, looking at his watch and shivering.  Pegasus snorted at the Egyptian and then smirked.  "Perhaps you shouldn't have decided to wear a sleeveless shirt and jeans in the winter, Ishtar."

"I'VE NEVE-"

Before Malik could finish yelling, four pairs of hands clamped over his mouth simultaneously.  "Shh!" Bakura hissed, glancing up at Kaiba's window when there was a loud grunt and a muffled curse.  The group of people outside the window held their breath as they heard Seto getting out of bed and walking towards the window.

Thinking fast for once, Joey pushed them down and flat against the wall and covered them with loose snow, hoping his boyfriend would be too tired to look carefully.  Malik let out a high-pitched noise as the cold intensified around him.  Joey himself ran around a corner and started imitating a dog barking, and hit a few trash cans that were conveniently nearby.

Above, Seto threw his window open and stuck his head out, glancing to the side where the noise was coming from.  "Get out of here, mutt!" the irritable CEO yelled, hoping to spook the 'dog' into running off.  Just a few feet underneath his head, the people nearly stopped breathing.

They were relieved when, grumbling, the billionaire pulled the window shut with a snap.  When Malik was sure that he heard Kaiba return to bed, he burst out of the improvised snow bank with his tanned skin nearly blue.  His teeth were chattering, and he looked the entire world like a half-drowned cat.

Joey wanted to laugh, but instead he crept over and gave Malik his jacket.  Slipping it on gratefully, Malik nodded at the blond.  Having nothing better to do, the Egyptian examined the jacket carefully… it was very warm, and it was a shade of green that complimented Joey perfectly.  And it had a cute little KaibaCorp logo on the front, right below the left shoulder.  Noticing where Malik was looking, Joey blushed slightly.

"He so owns you, Wheeler," Malik whispered with a wink, causing Joey to turn bright red.  Bakura snickered softly.  "Look, it's Joey the red-faced puppy."

Pegasus, still sitting in the snow, was concentrating on Kaiba with his eye shut.  After a moment, he opened it.  "He's getting paranoid, because he knows it's almost eleven.  Bakura, go for it.  And do be a good man and don't mess this up…"

Bakura lifted himself onto the windowsill quietly and grinned, staying behind the curtains.  "I wouldn't ruin this for the world," he said, almost purring, before taking out his millennium ring and waiting for the grandfather clock in the hallway of the mansion to start chiming.

Inside, Seto huddled down under the covers and his comforter, curled up into a ball on his huge bed.  He suddenly felt very small and vulnerable; the silence of his deserted mansion only being broken by the methodic ticking and tocking, and finally the clanging,  of the clock outside his bedroom door.

He ducked his head under the covers in a useless effort to try and block whatever was going to come out at him.

(Reviewers' corner… with City, Bob, Seto, Joey and Bakura)

City: I love torturing my Kaiba-kun…

Seto: I realized that. *huffs*

Bakura: Mwaha.  I get to torture Kaiba first… and I'll also be the first to read the reviews *hauls everyone to the Shadow Realms*

Bob (Evil black talking cat muse: I hate it when this happens. --_--

Bakura: *summons up image of reviewer*

ACME-Rian: Well, can we have the 3 spirits?  Here's some presents:  Joey - A GIANT BALL OF LINT!  Kaiba - A trench coat that's platinum.  Tristan - a date with Serenity. Plus insurance and a mallet to keep Joey away from you.

Joey: Lint? o_O

Seto: Well, the trench coat isn't a bad idea… but I imagine it would be hard to wash. *nods to self*

Bakura: *sniffs* What, nothing for me? *banishes ACME-Rian and summons another reviewer*

Gutterflower Skellington: This should be fun! *adds story to favs* I can't wait to see what happens next! *huggles Bakura*

Bakura: Off!  I'm not touchy-feely!  _

GS: ^_^

Seto: *smirks*

Bakura: Bah!  *summons next one*

Peter Kim: I want to see Tomb Robber (who will enjoy this, I'm sure) Malik and Pegasus help Yugi with this; with Pegasus reading Seto's mind, etc.

City: Well, Peter, guess what?  I read this review when I was halfway through writing the second chapter… and you're going to get your wish!  I wasn't going to include Pegasus, but the idea is great and so I shall exploit it!  BWAHAHAHA!

Bob: It was _my_ idea to use it!  _

City: Shush, kitty.

Seto: Keep that girly psycho away from me… *eyes City*

Bakura: *smirks* I am so looking forward to this.  *next reviewer*

WolfKeeper989:  Funny, keep it up!

Joey: Short, sweet n' simple!  I love it!

Celeste Rose: Aww! This is cute! Hurry up and update, please? ^_^

City: *waggles fingers* You shall get your wish!

Seto: More like a nightmare. *sulks*

Bakura: Next!  *rudely banishes all reviewers for the last one, losing patience with all the praise*

Alina3: YAYY! Christmas specials RULE!  Hope you update soon.. ^_^

Bakura: BAH!  *returns everyone to normalcy* No flames?!  Damn!

City: *whaps Bakura upside the head*

Joey and Seto: *smirk*

Bob: *sweatdrops*

City: Keep feeding me suggestions and the like!  I've already got the third chapter written out, but it's not typed… you all still have time to effect it!  Reviews are obsessively waited for 24/7!

Seto: Sad but true.


	3. The First Ghost

A Tweaked Christmas Carol 

Chapter Three: The First Ghost

_Warning: male/male 'situations' and suggestion._

The room slowly dissolved around him, and Seto was left with just his pajamas and a blanket as the blackness expanded.  He poked his head out from under the covering and shivered, the sudden cold hitting him harshly.  In front of him stood a familiar figure in a black trench coat.

"Bakura!  Send us back to the normal realm now!" Kaiba barked at the spirit, but the tomb robber just smiled oddly at him.  "I'm not Bakura, Kaiba.  I'm the ghost of Christmas past,"

In the albino's ear, the small speaker informed him that Seto was starting to have doubts and was getting increasingly uneasy, which the spirit of the ring was only too happy to hear.  "Leave me alone," Seto hissed, but Bakura just shook his head and chuckled.

"Not until you've seen what I have to show you," was the reply.  The white haired yami strode forwards and grabbed Seto by the arm, hauling the CEO to his feet.  Unable to resist properly due to being wrapped in a heavy blanket, the brunette just scowled and tried to salvage his dignity.  He yanked his arm out of Bakura's grasp, and then let out a short gasp of surprise as the Shadow Realm began to shift and change, forming itself into the orphanage from so long ago.

"How did you know about this place?" the billionaire demanded, his face oddly pale.  Bakura glanced over at him and smirked.  "I told you, Seto, I'm a ghost.  I know everything about your past."

"He's been hooked, Bakura, now just get on with it," said Pegasus' soft voice into Bakura's ear from the hidden speaker attached to it.  The white-haired spirit pushed Kaiba forward, towards the door of the orphanage.  Seto stiffened; he didn't want to have those memories unearthed.  But the spirit seemed intent on his goal.

Bakura shoved Seto through the door, and the shocked billionaire yelped as he passed right through the seemingly solid wall.  He would've turned on Bakura had he not seen two very familiar people in the room.  He stared as he watched a younger, more innocent version of himself give a clumsily wrapped box to his little brother, who also looked much younger.

Then Mokuba gave his past self a small gift wrapped in blue paper.  As Kaiba watched silently, Bakura watched him.  "You smiled more as a child," the spirit commented in an offhand way.  Seto nodded, a little dazed.  "I remember this.  It was just after my brother and I were dumped in this hell hole," he said in a soft voice.

They watched as Mokuba opened his present, which proved to be a new chess set.  "Thank you, big brother!  Now we can play again!" said the small boy happily, hugging Seto's former self.  They hugged each other for a few long moments before the young Seto unwrapped his own gift; a small figurine of a gleaming white dragon.

_//How fitting,// Bakura thought wryly as the scene faded, leaving him and Kaiba standing again in the void of the Shadow Realms.  "Why do you hate the holidays so much?  You looked pretty happy in that memory, Kaiba," said the spirit, eying his 'victim'.  Seto shook his head.  "It's not important."_

"Wrong answer," muttered the tomb robber, snapping his fingers.  The world changed again, and Seto's mansion suddenly loomed up in front of the pair.  The CEO glanced sharply at the albino, but the spirit was already walking towards the building.  Cursing, Seto followed him.

Bakura led him through the wall and directly towards Mokuba's room.  "Why are we here, Bakura?" Kaiba hissed.  "To see how you and yours spent your last Christmas, baka," snapped the spirit, pushing Seto through the door and into Mokuba's room.

Seto froze when he saw his little brother sitting on the floor with a chess set that was now old and beaten up.  The boy seemed sad, and he was apparently playing a game against himself.  "I wish Seto had time to be here with me," the boy sighed to himself, then curled up into a ball at the foot of his bed.  Seto moved forward to comfort him, but Bakura pulled him back.  "You can't interact here, you dolt!  It's the past!"

Kaiba was about to snap back at the white-haired 'ghost', but then the surroundings changed again, settling on his office at the top of the KaibaCorp building.  There he was, typing away at his laptop on Christmas Eve.  Seto's face fell.  Was he really so negligent of his little brother around the holidays…?

"Good job, Bakura.  Bring him back," crackled the speaker in Bakura's ear.  A little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to further mess with the billionaire, the tomb robber grabbed Seto's arm and jerked them back to the real world.  Before Kaiba had time to react, Bakura quickly threw down a small, harmless flash grenade and darted off soundlessly into the mansion while Kaiba shielded his eyes from the light.

After slipping back outside, Bakura handed the earpiece back to Pegasus, who grinned.  "You played Kaiba-Boy like a fiddle.  Well done, Bakura."

The spirit grinned and winked.  "It was my pleasure.  Really," he said and nodded to the other 'ghosts' and plotters.  "Call me and tell me how it ends up.  I need to go home to Ryou… he wanted to go caroling later," said the albino, blushing slightly.  Joey snickered as Bakura retreated to the gates of Seto's estate.  "Bakura… caroling… hehe…"

Yami rolled his eyes.  "Malik, it's almost time for your turn."

_(Reviewers' Corner!  With City, Bob, Seto, Bakura, and Tristan!)_

Bakura: *glances at Tristan* Newbie.  I pity you.

Tristan: Huh?

Seto: *snickers*

City: *pokes Bakura*

Bakura: Alright, alright… *mutters*

City: Hmm?  What did you say, 'Kura?

Bakura: Nothing. *sends everyone to that fun place, the Shadow Realm*

Bob: *reading a list* First up is… Misura.

Misura: Kawaii! I love Joey and Seto being together, even if Seto could be a little bit nicer. (Ah well, it's Seto, ne?

Seto: I RESENT THAT!

Misura: At least he's given Joey a nice warm winter jacket. ^_^

Seto: *mutters and sulks*

Bakura: *snickers*

Misura:  Pegasus being there too was such a nice touch1 I like Pegasus being one of the 'good' guys. ^_^

Tristan: …what's going on?  I'm confused.

City: Actually, that was suggested by a reviewer known as Peter Kim!  Thanks, Peter!  
Misura: Now, since Bakura asked for a gift .. I'll give him a flame (because he seemed to want one) *holds out candle*. Sorry if it's not what you wanted, Bakura, I'm sure Ryou has a much better Christmas gift for you. ^_^

Bakura: You're in a nightmare, shark boy… *turns to Misura and sees candle* For ME? *gets choked up*

Seto: You know, we probably shouldn't let him have that.

Bob: *nods frantically in agreement*

City: I am not interfering.  Yet.

Bakura: You are a wonderful, wonderful person! *hugs candle and coos to it* Even Ryou can't top this… yes… Fire… burn…

City: Ooookay, he's starting to sound like Dilandau.

Dilandau: *pops out of nowhere* What?

Bakura: Burn…

Dilandau: BURN!?

Seto: Shit. *runs for cover*

(Explosion)

City: *zaps Dilandau*

Dilandau: *disappears*

Bakura: *singed*

Tristan: Oww, that hurt…

Seto: This is why we don't give the MANIAC fire!

Bob: Erm, next up is WolfKeeper989… a previous reviewer.

WolfKeeper989: Keep it up!!

Bakura: *sweatdrops* Isn't that like… One word different from what this person said last time?

City: I don't care!  It's a review!

Bob: Hmm, next is another past reviewer, Gutterflower Skellington.

Gutterflower Skellington:  I like it so far! *glomps Bakura* ^_^

Bakura: What the hell?

Gutterflower Skellington: I RULE YOU BAKURA-KUN *puts collar on Bakura and holds onto a leash* ^_^  
Bakura: o_O;  
Gutterflower Skellington: Update soon! ^_^

Bakura: Dear Ra…

Seto: *smirks*

Bob: Uh, I think I'll take over now.  Last but not least is Spiffy Serval.

Spiffy Serval: Kaiba's getting scared ^_^

Seto: I AM NOT!

Spiffy Serval: Hiding under the covers like that, anyone else think he's a little jumpy?

Tristan: I do, I do!

Spiffy Serval: What is Seto doing with a pistol under his pillow? No wonder he can't fall asleep!

Seto: Protecting myself from nutcases like Bakura over there.  And from those stupid assassins.

Spiffy Serval: Also, the "bah"s are hilarious. Seto sounds like a sheep.  Hope to see an update soon!

Seto: *sputters indignantly*

Tristan: Hehe, that's funny!

Seto: BAH!

Tristan: …Hey, you _do_ sound like a sheep when you do that!  Can I shave your head?

Seto: Get away from me, you freak!

City: This is getting weird… even by my standards.  o_O

Bob: In that case, let's end this.


End file.
